vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaune Arc
Summary Jaune Arc is the leader of Team JNPR who wields a sword and shield named Crocea Mors, an heirloom formerly belonging to his great-great-grandfather. He comes from a long line of esteemed Hunters, and feels pressured to live up to their reputations. Because of his family line, Jaune is obsessed with being a hero. However, he was never formally trained like the rest of his family, which causes him to lack self-esteem and assign a lot of importance to his image as a fighter. He also does not seem to be very proud of having a weapon given to him, rather than earning or crafting it on his own, referring to his weapon as a simple "hand-me-down" instead of a "family heirloom." However, Jaune has demonstrated capable leadership skills and good tactical judgment. He is also possesses a strong aura which allows him to heal himself, although he cannot yet control this ability. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Jaune Arc Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntsman-in-training, Leader of Team JNPR Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Able to manipulate and use his Aura (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances his natural durability), offensively (Enhances his striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, as well as heal wounds, Regeneration (Low), Somewhat skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Adept swordsman Attack Potency: At least Building level (Killed an Ursa Major with a few strikes, he has shown to be able to fight the members of Team BRNZ for a short period of time although he was mostly on the defensive) Speed: Hypersonic+ 'with '''Massively Hypersonic '''reactions and combat speed 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was able to hold the heavy claw of an Ursa Major long enough to counter and behead it in a single hit) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block (Took an attack from Cinder Fall and got up afterwards with no trouble), Multi-City Block level 'with his shield (He was able to block a powerful strike from a Death Stalker with his shield without getting injured or knocked back) 'Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended melee range with Crocea Mors Standard Equipment: Crocea Mors (A longsword and folding shield) Intelligence: A tactical genius with remarkable leadership skills, otherwise average Weaknesses: Rather clumsy, inexperienced, lacks the ability to use his Semblance and Aura at will, Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crocea Mors: Jaune Arc's signature weapon, stated to be passed down from his great-great-grandfather, who used it in a the Great War. The sword itself is a simple arming sword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard. Jaune can transform the sheath into a shield for combat. The shield is a white heater shield with a gold trim, and it shows Jaune's symbol colored in gold in the center. It appears to deploy with significant force, enough for its tips to embed themselves in a wooden doorway. Both the sword and shield are shown to be incredibly durable, despite apparently being forged several generations prior to the present time. The sword is sharp enough to decapitate an Ursa Major, while the shield is strong enough to take several direct blows from an Ursa, a Death Stalker, and Cardin Winchester's mace with no apparent damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Sword Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8